marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-120703)
; formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Richard Parker (father, presumably deceased); Mary Parker (mother, presumably deceased); Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); May Parker (aunt) | Universe = Earth-120703 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York, Earth-120703 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, and photographer; formerly student | Education = High school graduate | Origin = Human mutate; Peter Parker comes from a shadowy past with mysterious parents that even he does not know fully about. Bitten by a genetically altered spider, Peter gained extraordinary powers with which he vowed a personal fight gainst crime, which over time became unselfish. | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = James Vanderbilt; Alvin Sargent; Steve Kloves | First = | Last = Spider-Geddon Vol 1 5 | Quotation = Every day I wake up knowing that the more people I try to save, the more enemies I will make. And it's just a matter of time before I face those with more power than I can overcome. | Speaker = Peter Parker | QuoteSource = The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (film) | HistoryText = Early Life A young Peter Parker was playing hide-and-seek when he discovered the house had been broken into and the research of his parents had been stolen. He was left with his aunt and uncle, Ben and May, when his parents, Richard and Mary were forced to leave because of the break-in. The couple later died in a plane crash, though Peter came to assume he had been abandoned because of the break-in. Peter grew up with the mystery of his parents disappearance, becoming an outcast outside of home. While in elementary school, Peter met Harry Osborn, and the two became best friends until Harry was sent to boarding school. Peter again felt loneliness all throughout high school. He was bullied by Flash Thompson and he caught the eye of fellow classmate and crush, Gwen Stacy. Peter found his father's briefcase in his house basement, which revealed to him the plane crash that killed his parents, and that his father had worked for Oscorp with Dr. Curt Connors in cross-species genetics. He went to Oscorp searching for Connors, and made his way in by pretending to be a member of the high-school interns. Gwen, who was the guide of the group and assistant to Connors, recognized Peter very quickly. She allowed Peter to stay, so long as he stayed out of trouble. Trying to find out more about his father's work, Peter sneaked into a lab where genetically altered spiders where being held. One managed to stay on his neck when he left, and bit him. Peter took a train home, and fell asleep, It was here that Peter's abilities begin to show, while in the train a man puts a bottle of beer on his head and Peter unwillingly woke and discovered he could stick to walls, some of the beer got on a woman he accidentally rips the woman's shirt off with his sticky hands, and his reflexes were acting automatically so he ended up mistakenly taking out a group of enraged civilians. Becoming Spider-Man Frightened by his new abilities, he attempts to research spider bite symptoms, but was unable to find the spider that bit him, as it was a genetic mutation. He decides to visit Dr. Connors at his home, and reveals to him that he is Richard's son. After a short discussion, Peter gives Connors the equation to complete a limb regeneration formula, which he learned from studying his father's notes. The next day, Peter humiliates Flash in the school gym, but gets in trouble when he accidentally breaks the backboard of the basketball hoop. Uncle Ben meets with the school principal, and mentions that he had to switch his work shift in order to be there, and asked Peter to pick up Aunt May from that night. When Ben leaves, Peter asks Gwen out, and to his surprise, she says yes. Out of excitement, Peter goes to an abandoned shed after school, and uses his new-found powers to swing from chains hanging from the ceiling. Later than night, Peter meets with Dr.Connors at OsCorp, helping to complete the regeneration formula, ignoring a call from Uncle Ben. When Peter returned home, he's scolded by Ben, who's enraged that he forgot to pick up May. Peter storms off, and Ben leaves to search for him. Peter attempts to buy a small bottle of milk at a convenience store, but is two cents short. The cashier refuses to let him pay two cents less, stating it wasn't his policy. The store is robbed soon after, and when asked to help stop the thief, Peter sarcastically replies it wasn't his policy. He hears a gunshot, and when he goes to investigate, he finds that Uncle Ben had been shot. Peter is given a police sketch of the suspect, who he recognizes as the thief he let go at the store. He is also informed that the suspect had a star tattoo on his left wrist. Enraged, he begins a hunt for the thief, attacking anyone who looks similar to the sketch. He eventually dons a mask to hide his identity from the crooks he attacks. During this time, he develops a web-like fluid and the "web-shooters" to fire it. His actions caught the attention of the Police Captain George Stacy, who was also Gwen's father. He then created a full suit for himself, which would become his Spider-Man costume. When Peter accepted Gwen's invitation for dinner, he met her family, and discussed with her father that the "Spider-Man" was a hero, not a vigilante. This annoyed George, who insisted he was nothing more than a punk in a mask. After a short argument, he and Gwen leave to "get some fresh air" on the rooftop. Here, he reveals to Gwen that he is Spider-Man, but soon leaves in response to a police report on the bridge. On the bridge, Peter faces a large, reptilian creature, known as the Lizard. He manages to intercept the Lizard, but is unable to fight him, as he rescues a small child from a burning car while the Lizard escapes. It was here that Peter takes the Spider-Man name himself, and the public becomes widely aware of him. Face-to-Face With the Lizard The next day, Peter goes to meet with Dr. Connors at OsCorp, and very quickly realizes that Connors had mutated himself into the Lizard. He attempts to warn Captain Stacy about it, but he doesn't believe him. Peter later decides to track the Lizard into the sewers, and also get pictures of him for a cash reward at the Daily Bugle. He is attacked by the Lizard and severely wounded, and barely escapes. Peter had left his camera in the sewer, which the Lizard finds and realizes Peter is Spider-Man. The Lizard later attacks the school in an attempt to kill Peter and prevent him from further interrupting his plans (despite Peter trying to reason with him), but when the fight continues for too long, the police arrive, and he is forced to retreat. Peter calls Gwen, asking her to develop an antidote at OsCorp, then follows the Lizard and finds his lab. After finding video files in the makeshift lab, Peter discovers the Lizard is planning to use a device capable of creating a cloud carrying a serum large enough to cover an entire city to transform New York into lizard creatures like himself. He very quickly realizes the device is located at OsCorp, and attempts to call Gwen to warn her and get her to leave. Gwen refuses, and evacuates the building. Peter then rushes to OsCorp, in an attempt to save both Gwen and all of New York City. On his way, Peter is attacked by the NYPD. He is shot with an electrified dart, which briefly knocks him unconscious. Captain Stacy unmasks him, but Peter is woken by his spider-sense, and knocks Stacy down before he can see who he is. After webbing the eyes of the officers and easily defeating them, he is forced to reveal to Captain Stacy who he really is. Stacy realizes that Peter is truly trying to protect the city, and allows him to go. However, on his way, an officer shoots him in the leg. A weakened Spider-Man is then assisted by crane operators, as one of them was the father of the child he saved on the bridge. The operators move their cranes in a way that creates a straight shot to OsCorp. At OsCorp, Spider-Man arrives to fight the Lizard, but is restrained by his tail. The Lizard crushes his web shooters and pulls off his mask, taunting him about the loss of his parents and uncle. Captain Stacy arrived and helped Spider-Man by shooting the Lizard, stunning him. Peter used liquid nitrogen to freeze the Lizard, making him more vulnerable. He manages to get to the chemical device and switch the reptilian serum with the antidote that Gwen had made. The Lizard eventually murders Captain Stacy and attempts to stop Peter, but fails, and the antidote cloud reverts the Lizard back into Curt Connors. As Captain Stacy is dying, Peter is forced to promise him not to see Gwen anymore, to keep her out of harm's way. Peter covertly attended Captain Stacy's funeral, and ignored Gwen the following days per her father's request. Peter eventually told Gwen it was over, but she very quickly realized her father was the reason for this. The following day at school, Peter is told by a teacher not to make promises he can't keep in response to his tardiness. Peter whispers to Gwen, "but those are the best kind", revealing he would get back together with her. He swung through the city again that night, in response to a police report. All Over the News Over the next several months, Spider-Man's popularity from both civilians and authorities soared to incredible heights. Graffiti depicting silhouettes of him was everywhere, he was the sponsor of rent and restaurant companies, and his image could even be seen in the form of a latte. The Rise of Electro On the day of his high school graduation, Peter got sidetracked when low-level criminal Aleksei Sytsevich stole an Oscorp truck full of radioactive plutonium and drove it maniacally through the streets of Manhattan, pummeling everything in the way. Spider-Man gave chase on the truck and saved several people, including Oscorp employee Max Dillon, whom he gave a brief pep talk to before heading for the truck again. Once breaching the truck, he got all but one can of plutonium to safety. He was able to get a hold of that can, and then webbed Sytsevich up, leaving his boxer shorts fully exposed. While heading to the graduation on a police car, Gwen called him, since he was late. While on the call, he had a hallucination of George Stacy's corpse. Peter managed to get to the graduation in time to receive his diploma, but Gwen soon deduced that Peter had lied to her. He finally admits that he has been seeing Captain Stacy everywhere he goes, and that he knows it means he has to break up with Gwen, which he does. Later on, Peter saw on the news that Norman Osborn had died of his illness, and that Harry had taken over the reins of the company. In order to reunite with his friend and find out more secrets about his parents, Peter went to go meet Harry and they spent the day together. Later on, Peter decided to have a night with Gwen in order to maintain their friendship, though they couldn't help but get romantic at some points. As the night progressed happily, Gwen revealed that she had received a scholarship to Oxford University and was considering going there. Before they could discuss it, the power in Times Square shut out, prompting Peter to investigate as Spider-Man. Upon arriving at the scene, he ran into Max Dillon again, who had just become Electro. Given the fact their encounter was brief and Dillon was blue with electricity, Spider-Man didn't recognize him until a bit later. This left Dillon distressed, though, because he thought Spider-Man was his best friend. Spider-Man then tried to calm him down, along with all of the officials and paparazzi (Gwen included), but police snipers fired at Dillon, prompting him to unleash his powers on the people around. He ended up destroying Times Square, but before anyone could truly get killed, Spider-Man knocked him out with a power hose, with the people's praise all around him, and had Electro delivered to Oscorp for further study. Complications Peter began to get frustrated by the lack of answers in his life and constructed a collage of photographs, printouts and other articles to do with his parents on his bedroom wall. The next day he was contacted again by Harry, who asked for his assistance with the fact Harry was dying of retroviral hyperplasia, the same genetic disease which killed his father. Harry had deduced that Spider-Man was bitten by one of the cross-species spiders and as they had all been destroyed in the wake of the Lizard thought the only way to receive what he believed to be the cure locked inside their DNA would be through the superhero's blood. Not knowing the two were one and the same, he begged Peter to ask for Spider-Man's help, as Peter had taken the photographs of the wall-crawler for the Bugle. Peter hesitantly agreed, but later spoke to Harry as Spider-Man and refused to give any blood, fearing that Harry would react similarly to Curt. Aunt May discovered the collage in Peter's room, and after a heartfelt conversation May finally disclosed that after the deaths of his parents her and Ben were visited by FBI agents who told her that Richard was a traitor trying to sell secrets to foreign military powers. Peter tried to speak to Gwen about this turn of events but caught her as she was entering her final interview for Oxford. Gwen told Peter that they were on different paths. This combined with the revelation about his father and his conflict over Harry caused him to destroy the collage in a fit of anger. He threw the calculator from his father's briefcase against the wall, and it smashed to reveal Subway tokens. This proved to be the clue that lead him to his father's secret lab in a disused section of the New York Subway, and there he found a video recorded by Richard on the night him and Mary left Peter. Richard explained that Norman Osborn was the one selling the secrets, and when Richard objected Norman falsified evidence against him. Richard also revealed that the cross-species spiders were encoded to his DNA and would only work on his bloodline - Exonerating Peter from guilt about Harry as he had in fact saved his friend by not giving him his blood. Upon leaving however he discovered a voicemail from Gwen. She had been accepted into Oxford and was leaving that day. Turning Point Peter, as Spider-Man, rushed to the Brooklyn Bridge, where he constructed the giant words "I Love You" out of webbing as a message to Gwen. He found her and swooped her up, and at the top of the Manhattan Bridge reaffirmed his love for her and told her she was his path and that he would follow her to England. Before they could get ready however, there was a citywide blackout and the two realized Max had taken out the power station. Gwen assisted Peter in magnetizing his web shooters - meaning that Max could no longer short circuit them as he had in Times Square - and Peter then had to web Gwen to the police car they used in order to prevent her coming with him. Spider-Man swung to the power station where he confronted Max, now calling himself Electro. The two battled through the electrical towers and as Electro gained the upper hand Gwen arrived on the scene, running Max down with the very police car Spider-Man webbed her to. Gwen refused to leave, as she was the only one who could restart the power. Brow-beaten, Spider-Man agreed and the two formulated a plan to overcharge Electro like a battery. Gwen then went inside the power station while Spider-Man and Electro began to fight for a second time. Spider-Man managed to reconnect the main power lines with his webbing and Gwen turned the power back on. Electro was overcharged as planned, and promptly exploded. Their victory was cut short when they were intercepted by Harry, who had taken a secret batch of Richard Parker's spider venom and been mutated by the cross-species formula. Seeing Spider-Man and Gwen together, Harry deduced Spider-Man's identity and as retaliation for feeling as though Peter had betrayed him whisked Gwen to the top of a nearby clock tower. Spider-Man was initially able to save Gwen when first Harry dropped her, however in the ensuing conflict Gwen ended up dangling hundreds of feet up inside the clock tower by a webline. Spider-Man and Harry battled viciously over Gwen's fate, ending in the gear mechanism they were fighting on being destroyed, Harry being subdued and the webline Gwen was holding onto breaking. Spider-Man managed to catch her with another web inches from the ground, however upon inspection discovered she was dead. He initially refused to accept this, but soon the reality hit him and he cradled her body and wept. Her funeral was attended by many people including her family, Peter and his Aunt May. Her death shook Peter to his core and he quit being Spider-Man. For five months he visited her grave every day. The city joined as a chorus in hoping for the return of Spider-Man, but it was not until, spurred on by Aunt May, Peter began to sort through Gwen and his parent's things and he finally listened to her graduation speech, which inspired him to return as the superhero in time to confront Alexsei Sytsevich, who had returned as the Rhino. Spider-Verse and Spider-Geddon Peter was later mentioned to have joined the Spider-Army to oppose the Inheritors on Earth-001 . At some point in his universe, he returned to wearing his original costume, and months later was seen fighting within the ranks of the Spider-Army against the Inheritors yet again on Earth-616. They were later defeated and turned into babies. | Powers = *'Spider Physiology:' Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider. The bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' Peter's muscles are stronger and more efficient as a result of the spider's bite. He is shown to be able to easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, destroy his alarm clock by merely hitting it, shattering the backboard of a basketball hoop at school, and doing the same to his front door glass panel when he slammed the door shut, swing at high velocities on a rope or web, and was able to hold a van with one hand while hanging from a web. His strength also allows him to jump higher and farther than a normal human, easily capable of jumping from one building over a street to the next. Spider-Man's strength is great enough to lift 5 tons. **'Superhuman Durability:' As a result of his mutation, Peter's muscles and flesh are tougher than a normal human. He was capable of surviving fall from hundreds of feet in the air, hit by a taser, and smashed into brick walls with only minimal injuries and discomfort. **'Superhuman Speed:' He can run much faster than a regular human and can easily catch up to speeding vehicles. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Peter's reflexes operate so fast that with the assistance of his Spider-Sense, he is able to easily evade gunfire even from close range he's reflexes are roughly 35 times faster than that of a regular human. **'Superhuman Stamina:' He has a greater stamina than a normal human meaning he can perform physical activities for an extended period. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Peter is able to perfectly balance on any object no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to his incredible strength and flexibility Peter is extremely acrobatic and is able to preform high jumps, somersaults, flips and the like. He's roughly fifteen times more agile than a normal human.The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - Tumblr **'Superhuman Senses:' His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. His sight, however, appears to be unchanged as he still uses his glasses and later presumably his contacts throughout most of the film. He has however used vibrations to sense potential enemies much like most real spiders. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Peter's metabolism is greater thus allowing him to heal much faster than a normal human. He may also be more immune to toxins and alcohol and drugs or could lose their effects quicker. It is unknown if his healing is fast enough to effect his aging. However he is able to heal from slashes on his chest and gunshot wound to the leg without medical attention. **'Spider Sense:' A tingling sensation in Peter's skull warns him of danger, where it is coming from and how to avoid it noted by a subtle "thunk" that sounds like a combination of someone hitting a base drum once immediately followed by a high pitched bell ringing sound. It seems likely that the stronger the tingling, the more imminent and threatening the danger is and that Peter can ignore it through intense concentration, and if he is exhausted or distracted it can lose some effectiveness. This power is passive and not fully controlled by Peter. **'Enhanced Hearing:' Peter is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. **'Wall-Crawling:' Although not explained at all it's most likely like his Mainstream and Ultimate counterparts where Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. | Abilities = *'Genius Intellect:' Peter is very smart, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is smart enough to perfect his father's webbing formula and to construct working mechanical web-shooters. He also apparently solves a formula that is key to creating the formula that mutates Curt Connors into the Lizard. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Peter easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Skilled Combatant:' Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, speed, equilibrium, Spider-sense, and web-shooters, Peter is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops and even the more physically powerful Lizard. | Strength = *He is shown strong enough to hold up a van with one arm while hanging from a web. The Van most likely weighs more than 2 tons. However, he appeared to be exerting a lot of effort and seemed he could not hold on too long. Although to be fair he was holding the van with an outstretched arm after catching it with one arm when the van fell off of his web-line. Furthermore this incarnation of Spider-Man hasn't aged into an adult yet, where his powers evolve giving him even more strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Mechanical Web-shooters:' Peter created devices that he could strap to his wrists that were capable of shooting a special web fluid. It appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. | Transportation = *'Web-slinging:' Peter uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. | Weapons = | Notes = *Andrew Garfield portrays Peter Parker in The Amazing Spider-Man. Max Charles portrays the character as a child at the start of the film. Garfield reprised his role for The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * It is implied that this Spider-Man joined the battle against the Inheritors, with one of the Spider-Men fighting against them noting that one of his counterparts resembled "the guy from the Social Network." | Trivia = * During The Amazing Spider-Man, Peter was likely 17 years old (as he was in the same class as Gwen Stacy, who mentions her age as being 17). In The Amazing Spider-Man 2, he's graduating from high school, for which he was most likely 19 years old. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Питер Паркер (120703) Category:Parker Family Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Chemists Category:Hyperacusia Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Regeneration Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Acrobats Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Leaping Category:Spider-Geddon participants